


Considered Erotic to Some

by MlNMOONGlE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Tattoos, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlNMOONGlE/pseuds/MlNMOONGlE
Summary: All is going well until Sehun hears Minseok ask, "What is that?"





	Considered Erotic to Some

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Tumblr a few months back and I decided to expand on it!
> 
>  
> 
> [Here!](https://mlnmoongle.tumblr.com/post/174358496640/oooh-some-kind-of-prompt-inspired-by-tattoos)

"What is that?"

Sehun startles, standing up quickly and tugs the hem of his shirt down as he does. His heart pounds wildly against his chest before he feels it drop to his stomach. Sehun stays facing away from his (very new, very fresh) boyfriend, Minseok because he knows that his face is rosy red. Wincing, Sehun tries to think of what all Minseok would be questioning but really, there's only one thing that Minseok can be commenting on in that tone.

Sehun's in Minseok's apartment. In his kitchen to be exact because tonight they plan to make dinner together for a change instead of ordering takeout. Last night, after a lovely, eloquent Taco Bell dinner, Sehun laid on Minseok’s lap munching on the last bits of his cheese quesadilla as Minseok decided to lecture Sehun about their eating habits and how since they started dating all they eat is fast food. Sehun listened to Minseok's plight as he informed him about his portion controlled, healthy eating habits were suffering. Then proceeded to chide Sehun for having the audacity to call fast food and microwavable meals dinner. In no way, shape or form are they considered actual food (well, according to Minseok). However, Sehun doesn't take Minseok's fussing personally but honestly, Sehun doesn't see what's so bad about eating inexpensive food prepared and served quickly. Cheap, no dishes to clean, and not to mention it's convenient, but Minseok didn’t hesitate to point out that Sehun’s a few years younger than him and doesn’t easily put on weight like he does.

In Sehun's opinion, that was a poor argument because the thought of Minseok putting on a little bit of weight was absolutely adorable. Especially knowing that all the weight would go straight to Minseok's tummy and cheeks. Sehun received a dangerous glare when he became extremely giddy at the image.

However, because Sehun really likes Minseok, and respects him, he agreed to make homemade meals and only have fast food on Fridays (which he cleverly dubbed ‘Fast Food Fridays’) and that’s why he’s currently in Minseok’s kitchen. He was about to grab the meat from the fridge when Minseok padded softly in the kitchen.

Sehun continues to stare wide-eyed, practically mortified, at the fridge in front of him searching for a reasonable explanation that’s definitely not there. So he tries plan B which is to feign some form of ignorance. So quietly, he titters, "What’re you...talking about?"

"Don't even." Minseok chortles and steps up behind him. Sehun doesn't see Minseok reach out to him but then he feels one of Minseok's hands curl over his own to gently remove his clenched fist from his shirt and when Sehun feels the soft cloth slowly lift he suddenly realizes what Minseok is going to do. Quickly, Sehun turns around and backs up against the fridge. Swallowing thickly, he offers a sheepish smile. "Really, I have no idea what you're talking about, babe. So what sides are we having?"

Here’s the thing, Sehun and Minseok are a fairly new couple. They’ve only been -- officially -- dating for a month or so but they've known each other for several months. They used to work together at Minseok’s coffee shop. When Sehun first got the job last fall, Minseok was barista that trained him (and occasionally made him personalized lattes and cappuccinos for the small payment in the form of his ‘cute smile’) and instantly Sehun was smitten. Their flirting went on for months until Sehun, being bold and brazen (and a little peer pressured by his best friends, Jongin and Tao) took a chance and asked Minseok to a ‘not-coffee’ date. Minseok's answer was obviously yes.

Though, shortly after, Sehun quit because Minseok being his boyfriend and boss was too much.

So since they haven't been dating long they really haven't done many...physical activities. Aside from making out and some occasional touching, mostly hand jobs or blow jobs but that's what Sehun wants. He wants things to go slow with Minseok. He thinks they can steadily build up to intimacy or other kinky acts that Sehun is just dying to try. Before asking Minseok out on a date, Sehun had a heart to heart with Jongin and Tao about his past few relationships. The small intervention centered around how Sehun moves way too fast in relationships and that’s probably why they always end up not working out. At the time, feeling defensive, Sehun tried to argue just how untrue that was until Jongin started counting on his hand how many boyfriend’s Sehun’s had and Tao used his hand to continue the list. Sehun ended up childishly smacking both their hands and grumpily accepted defeat. 

Don't get Sehun wrong. He's not ashamed of his past flings. He likes to be wanted and fucked into oblivion, and each relationship brings something new, but recently, it’s not been as exciting. He doesn’t feel the same thrill anymore and misses the comfort of being in a committed relationship. He misses having someone to come home to or waking up next to his lover. He craves romance; date nights, holding hands, making breakfast together or watching scary movies late at night while snuggling together, but most of all he craves that one on one connection with someone. 

So Sehun really wants things to work out with Minseok. Minseok’s already so different than any of Sehun's past relationships. First of all, Minseok's stable. He owns a successful business, takes care of himself, he has a place to call his own and he knows what he wants out of life. Minseok’s also so charming and sweet, neat and tidy and doesn’t put up with Sehun’s stubborn antics (most of the time). Minseok is very much the ‘take charge and take care’ type which Sehun loves because, well, he loves being pampered and spoiled but also loved in the process. 

Award-winning personality aside, Minseok is one hell of a hot meal. He's a unique combination of cute and strikingly handsome. With the face of an angel and the body of a god, Sehun loves putting his hands on him, especially his chest. Minseok's upper body is solid, firm and just -- strong. Sehun will shamelessly admit that his favorite part of Minseok's physique has to be his mouth watering biceps that he knows for a fact can lift him up (and toss) him on a bed with ease.

Overall, Minseok is perfect.

In the beginning, Sehun was nervous to tell Minseok that he wanted things to go slow. He decided to tell him after their third date while in the middle of making out on Minseok’s couch as they worked on undressing each other. That was when Sehun had a moment of clarity and stopped. He was afraid that Minseok wouldn’t want the same things as him and it scared Sehun, but Sehun should have thought better of Minseok. As it turned out, Minseok was reassuring and comforting when Sehun explained his...bad luck with relationships and moving too fast and how he really likes Minseok so he wants what they have to work out. And to Sehun’s delight, Minseok was understanding and agreed that they should move slow.

That was in the spring, but now that summer is steadily approaching, humid days and hot nights, Sehun is wearing fewer clothes that cover him up and... less form-fitting clothing. That includes, but not limited to, shirts too old and small for him and shorts that are baggier and hang low on his backside. Sehun didn’t think much of it and it doesn't help that Sehun likes to go commando too. Though, in his defense, he thought he had more time to tell Minseok about this drunken, dare-inspired and very questionable tattoo. Okay, so, the tattoo itself isn’t a bad choice. The design gives off a fun summer vibe with tropical elements and a cliche surf turtle. It’s just that the location of the tattoo is a poor choice. For a moment, Sehun silently berates himself about how it probably would have been less embarrassing if he had told Minseok about the tattoo sooner rather than Minseok finding out about it on his own because now Minseok knows Sehun’s been actively hiding a terrible college influenced tramp-stamp tattoo. 

So now Sehun finds himself being spun around to face the fridge once more. "Babe, what're—" but stops short and groans when Minseok’s strong hands rest on his hips. Sehun can’t lie that he’s a little more than turned on from being manhandled by Minseok. “Babe,” Sehun starts again but stops when he hears Minseok mumble something along the lines of, “Let’s see…” and he sounds almost in awe.

Sehun’s body heats up at Minseok’s touch, and he can practically feel Minseok’s dark eyes locked on his lower back. "Oh my god, it is. It’s a tramp stamp. Sehun."

“It’s a lower-back tattoo,” Sehun corrects, pouting his lip.

“A tramp stamp.”

Sehun purses his lips in annoyance and chances a shy glance over his shoulder to look at Minseok’s expression. Minseok’s eyes are narrowed, concentrated on Sehun’s lower back. It looks like he’s trying to keep an amused smile from forming. Sehun sighs heavily and turns back around to press his forehead to the cool surface of the fridge. Closing his eyes, he licks his lips and mumbles lamely, "Listen. It's not what it looks like," He sighs again in defeat and watches his warm breath ghost over the cool stainless steel surface before disappearing quickly. Momentarily he wishes he could disappear like that, too.

Several moments of silence pass and Minseok still hasn't said anything so Sehun says, "C'mon, babe. Give me your worst already so we can start dinner." At this point, he’s starting to get a little miffed, and Sehun doesn't know what response he’s expecting from Minseok but it certainly wasn't Minseok asking, "Worst what?”

Sehun clicks his tongue, contemplating hitting his head against the fridge. “The tattoo. Go on, roast me about the tattoo.”

“What? I’m not going to do that.” Minseok says calmly. “But I am curious about it. Do you wanna tell me why you have this?”

“Not really.”

"That’s fine, but you should know…” Minseok murmurs, skimming his fingertips over the inked flesh. “That I think it's actually kind of sexy." 

Sehun’s laugh is short and mirthless. "Don't patronize me—" He mumbles but immediately stiffens when Minseok's warm hands smooth over his the small of his back, his thumbs pressing firmly against the inked muscles as he brings his palms around his sides to rest on his hips just under his shirt. Minseok's fingertips are calloused and rough against his soft skin though Sehun loves the contrast. Sehun sighs softly as Minseok kneads his fingers against his protruding hips and he has to bite back a moan when Minseok’s fingertips slip under the band of his shorts to smooth over the soft, ticklish skin there sending a rush of heat down his body that coils in his groin. Sehun turns his head to the side to say something but whatever he was going to say dies on his tongue when he sees Minseok lowering down to kneel behind him.

Sehun inhales sharply. Feeling Minseok’s warm breath ghost over his lower back just above the hem of his shorts and directly over his inked skin makes a shiver run down his back. From the heaviness of Minseok’s breath, Sehun can tell that his lips are dangerously close to his tattoo and it’s taking everything in Sehun to not moan at the thought. “Babe, what’re you…” Minseok has a strong grip on Sehun's hips which is good because Sehun can't help it when he jerks forward just from feeling Minseok’s breath against his skin.

Minseok hums lightly and it's not an answer. Hell, it's not even a response but Sehun lets that slide when he feels Minseok peppering light kisses down the small of his back. He starts just a little higher than where the tattoo is and keeps moving down, kissing slowly until he reaches the tattoo then stops. 

“Babe…?” Sehun questions, licking his chapped lips as Minseok moves his hold from Sehun’s hips down to the back of his thighs and gropes the underside of his ass in a firm, massaging hold, squishing his cheeks together. “Oh,” Sehun gasps, perking up slightly. Sehun whimpers a small giggle when Minseok begins to place wet kisses on his lower back, sliding his tongue along his ticklish spine. Minseok is placing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses that send a shiver down Sehun’s body once the air cools the damp marks on his skin.

"Min..seok..." Sehun whines softly, bringing an arm up to rest against the fridge for him to lay his forehead on and hide his face in the crook of his elbow because it’s completely embarrassing that he’s already half-hard just from this.

"Hm?" Minseok hums again, firmly sliding his hands down then back up his hamstrings and then to his ass, giving his ass a rough, two-handed squeeze before moving up to hook his fingertips under the hem of his pants.

"Are you really turned on by tattoos?" Sehun asks, aiming to tease his boyfriend but Minseok responds by licking right across the tattoo making Sehun gasp and push his ass out a little. In moments like these, Sehun has learned that Minseok is quiet. Not that Minseok will shy away from letting Sehun know what he wants and how he wants it or asking what he wants, it’s just if Minseok is able to communicate non-verbally with Sehun then he does. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Sehun quips, closing his eyes, relaxing in the attention he's getting.

Sehun doesn't protest or pull away from Minseok, so Minseok takes it as silent permission to move forward. He slides Sehun's shorts down to expose Sehun's bare backside, bringing the elastic waistband of his shorts down far enough to rest right under his plump cheeks. The pressure from the elastic pushes up tightly on Sehun’s ass and squeezes his cheeks together. Sehun’s sure it looks as lewd as it feels, and an instant blush covers his cheeks (the ones on his face). Being this exposed in Minseok’s open kitchen has Sehun’s mind briefly wandering to the thought of being walked in on by one of Minseok’s many friends who are welcomed to let themselves in and how that unabashedly arouses him more. But he’s shaken from his thoughts the moment he feels Minseok leaving a soft trail of kisses down his right cheek.

“It’s not just the tattoo, you know,” Minseok finally murmurs against his ass, voice husky and warm. “I really like your ass, too.” He moves to the other cheek to give it the same careful and tender treatment as the other. 

Sehun huffs a laugh, grinning wide. “You don’t say—ah, Minseok—” Sehun inhales sharply when Minseok takes a small bite of his on his cheek, caressing the malleable, doughy skin between his cheek. It's gentle but the dull pressure of his teeth still stings. “Oh, shit, Minnie…” Sehun bites down on his bottom lip as small pleased sounds low in his throat encourages Minseok to continue on.

It was several moments later before Minseok pulled away and says, “I’m pretty sure the manager hired you for your ass. I definitely would have.”

“Shut up...She did not.”

“Sure as hell wasn’t for your cappuccino making skills.”

“Hush…” Sehun found out early on of dating that Minseok was good with his mouth. Like, extremely good. Minseok really knows how to kiss, more specifically, knows how to kiss Sehun how he likes it. He’s gentle, tender, attentive but eager to take charge and Sehun is more than willing to let him. It makes Sehun wonder how Minseok’s skilled mouth would feel on his…

“Oh. Oh my god, Min—!” Sehun’s eyes open wide, staring straight down at the floor which the view is currently being partly blocked by the cock-stretched fabric. The feeling of Minseok massaging his fleshy, pert ass with his thumbs moving distractingly close to the crevasse has Sehun's breath coming in soft, anticipated huffs. Sehun wants to ask what Minseok’s planning to do and if he’s going to do what Sehun really hopes he is, but Minseok is speaking up before he gets the chance to ask. Sehun turns his head just in time to see Minseok sit back on his haunches and looks up at him. “I know you want to go slow, and I respect that so that’s why I want to ask you if you would be okay if I eat you out...? It's okay to say no. It's your call.” Sehun’s chest constricts. Part of him wants to laugh because of the absurdity of the position he’s in: ass hanging out and his boyfriend asking permission to eat him out, but the other part wants to kiss the beautiful patient look on Minseok’s face as he gazes fondly up at him.

But Sehun does neither. Instead, he’s nodding his answer and licking his full lips as he turns his upper body a little more to get a better look at Minseok. Minseok looks composed, as usual, but Sehun’s not blind to the strain in the front of his shorts. “Yeah. You can. Just, tell me where you want me.”

“The island.” Minseok’s answers immediately. It’s quick and certain as if it was premeditated. The thought of Minseok already has thoughts of eating Sehun out on his kitchen island makes Sehun’s cock twitch excitedly in his short so of course, Sehun easily obliges. He moves over to the island in the middle of their already too cramped kitchen, albeit awkward but there’s no sense in pulling up his shorts if they’re just going to be taken off anyway.

When Sehun positions himself against the island he says, “This is where we eat, y’know,” it's meant to be a teasing jab so Sehun wasn't expecting Minseok's reply to casually be, “Yeah, and I’m about to.”

And all Sehun can say is a breathy, “Oh.” in a response.

Minseok tugs Sehun’s shorts down the rest of the way and lets them fall to the floor. “Okay, step out.” Minseok’s voice is commanding, maybe even a little gruff, but still gentle and Sehun steps out of his shorts and happily kicks them across the tiled floor. Once his shorts are discarded, Minseok urges him forward and steps in behind him, gently kissing just below the nape of his neck as he presses his firm chest to Sehun's back. He’s a little shorter than Sehun but he’s able to reach high enough to leave kisses on the back of Sehun’s neck that send shivers down his spine.

“Lean forward and spread your legs,” Minseok directs huskily. Sehun leans forward on the cold, hard marble top. The chill makes him gasp and his nipples perk from the cool stimulation, but once he’s situated, getting as comfortable as he possibly can, he feels Minseok’s hands slide down his sides and on the back of his thighs, massaging the tender muscles with firm grasps once more. It feels even better now that it's his bare skin Minseok hands are on. Sehun catches Minseok kneeling behind him from his peripheral and physically can't contain the whimper that escapes him. He can’t believe Minseok is going to actually do this, and in his kitchen of all places. Minseok is more or less a neat freak and for them to be doing any form of sexual activities in any other place than his bed (or maybe the couch) is wild.

Sehun should feel embarrassed or exposed and maybe even ridiculous bent over with Minseok's face so close to his ass but he doesn’t. In fact, he can’t possess a single lick of shame as he spreads his legs a little farther apart without any further prompting. "Eager?" Minseok chuckles in amusement behind him, his fingertips kneading his cheeks and pressing playful kisses on one cheek. "That obvious?" Sehun teases with a huff of a laugh. But then he feels Minseok’s thumbs spread his cheeks apart to expose him completely and he can't fight back the whimper deep in his throat. Then, Sehun feels Minseok give an experimental lick across his rim with his warm, slick tongue and the sensation makes Sehun jerk in Minseok’s steady grip.

“Oh,” Sehun sighs and readjusts to jut his ass out a little more, spreading himself wider in the process. Minseok takes advantage of this and pulls Sehun’s cheeks apart lewdly and if Sehun didn’t feel shameful before he certainly does now. Sehun drops his mouth open on a silent moan, hanging his head between his shoulders as Minseok takes a long, slow taste of him up the crease of his ass. Minseok presses his tongue flat against the sensitive muscles, and his tongue is wet, smooth and hot and too much but not enough and it's taking Sehun everything he has to not push back against Minseok's face.

After several painstakingly cautious movements, Minseok begins to pick up his pace. He’s relentless with his tongue as he eagerly repeats his movements, alternating between licking up the crease of Sehun’s ass slowly and lingering at Sehun's rim, prodding his tongue teasingly against the stimulated muscles.

Oh, that’s new.

“Minseok..!” Sehun gasps, already fidgeting in his boyfriend’s grasp. Minseok laps his tongue over his entrance, letting his tongue slide in just the slightest bit and Sehun's cock jerks up in response, pre-cum beading out the tip with each calculated lap of his boyfriend's tongue. Sehun moans wetly and has to keep himself from pushing back against the motion. “Oh..Min...” He sighs heavenly, and then he's mewling, as Minseok slides his tongue deeper than before and when he pulls his tongue out it leaves the muscles clenching greedily around nothing.

Finally, Minseok gives him a break and pulls back for a little breather. “Good?” he asks. Sehun holds up a thumbs up over his shoulder, making his boyfriend laugh lightly.

“It's good. So good, babe, but I want to touch myself,” Sehun whines and goes to reach between his legs when a sharp strike stings his ass and stalls his movements. Good god, Minseok just smacked his ass. With enough force that Sehun feels his ass jiggly obscenely. Sehun flinches forward and groans. “Minnie…”

“Not yet. I’m not finished with you.” Minseok’s voice is low and husky and Sehun is thiiiis close from telling Minseok to fuck this and just fuck him right here in the kitchen. But he doesn’t. He stays strong, though, he can only imagine how amazing Minseok will be when they finally do have sex. He’s so deliberate with his touches.

Minseok nestles back behind Sehun, grabbing at his ass in large handfuls and asks, “Do you think you’ll be able to come like this?” Sehun has to repress a shiver at the huskiness of Minseok’s voice. Sehun shakes his head and licks his lips. “I can’t come untouched…” he admits shyly.

“That’s fine, babe. We can work on it.” The promise in Minseok’s voice sends a jolt of arousal right to his groin.

Minseok leans in once more and connects is mouth to Sehun’s ass once again. The sensation was achingly pleasurable but when Minseok stops licking and works on prodding deeper in earnest with his tongue instead it becomes unbearable. “Wait—Ahh,” Sehun whimpers, his voice as shaky as his legs but Minseok slides his tongue in deeper still. "Minseok, baby —that’s…” He whispers, trying to relax.

Minseok responds by parting Sehun’s cheeks to stretch the muscles open a little wider, hooking his thumbs right on the edge of his rim. This earns a zealous, toe-curling moan from Sehun that comes deep from his chest, and that’s when Sehun finally gives in and arches his back to press back into Minseok's mouth. And, holy hell, the delicious moan of approval that comes from Minseok is almost enough to make Sehun come right then and there. Deep and muffled, Sehun can feel the vibrations of Minseok’s groans against the sensitive ring of muscles and his cock is growing desperate for some attention, to be touched and stroked but he doesn't dare attempt that again. Though, another smack on his ass sounds amazing right now.

Minseok’s usually not sloppy. No, he’s neat and precise, but the way he’s slovenly lavishing his ass is so filthy that Sehun doesn’t think he’s been this turned on before. After several long and torturous minutes of Minseok fucking Sehun’s ass with his tongue, Minseok pulls back and a string of saliva follows. Sehun feels wrecked and weak. His upper body is pressed flushed to the cool marble and he’s panting heavily as Minseok sits back on his heels, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. Sehun can feel Minseok watching as he pathetically withers in front of him; uncurling his toes but his knees are shaking, straining to keep himself up.

“Doing okay, babe?” Minseok asks gently, stroking the back of his thigh with the back of his hand.

“Yeah…” Sehun answers weakly. “But my knees are starting to hurt. This feels amazing but it would have been smarter to be on the couch or your bed.”

“My knees are aching, too. Should we move or…?”

Sehun lifts himself up and turns to look back at Minseok. “Yeah. Can we? Is that okay?”

“Yeah, of course.” Minseok smiles easily and stands up. “Should I carry my baby boy in there?”

Sehun internally preens at the nickname and nods, pouting his bottom lip as he does. Minseok stands up and in the next moment (with some adjusting) he hoists Sehun in his arms. Sehun’s wraps his long, lean legs around Minseok’s sturdy waist and Minseok carries him off to his room with ease. It never ceases to amaze Sehun how effortlessly Minseok can carry him despite the height difference. Not to mention it’s sexy as hell. On the short walk to Minseok’s room, Sehun kisses along Minseok’s neck, moaning when he feels Minseok’s clothed covered cock press against his ass.

Minseok playfully plops Sehun onto his bed and urges Sehun onto his stomach which Sehun pliantly moves, even raising his hips up to present himself.

“You’re so sexy, babe.” Minseok admires softly. Sehun feels the bed dip behind him and then Minseok’s strong hands are on him, running from his upper back and down his sides and finally to rest on the back of his thighs.

“You have no idea how sexy I can be, Minnie.” Sehun grins, turning his head to peer over his shoulder at his lover.

Minseok smirks and smacks his ass playfully. It catches Sehun off guard, prompting a surprised groan from him. Sehun jerks forward as the sting eases into a dull warmth. “I’d say, judging from your current position I think I have some idea.” Minseok quips.

“Spank me again.” Sehun huffs and sees the way Minseok quirks a brow. “You like it that much?”

“I do,” Sehun admits instantly. "I really do, actually. Please." Sehun has no idea where this is coming from but the ache from the first slap is numbing and he wants to feel it again. From over his shoulder, Sehun watches Minseok rear his hand back, not far, but Sehun can tell it'll be a good smack. But before Minseok makes contact with his ass, Sehun stops him and blurts out, “Wait—" And Minseok does, looking at him with a creased brow. “Take off your shirt first,” Sehun says and pauses for just a moment before adding. “I want to see your arms…” Sehun can feel the blush spread across his face at his own request but when Minseok’s looking at him like a hungry lion eyeing its prey he immediately becomes a flustered mess. The heat in Minseok’s eyes is dark and dangerous and makes Sehun writhe slightly.

“Okay.” Minseok agrees easily and lifts his shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor. His body is gorgeous, Sehun thinks and hates the involuntary whimper that gets caught in his throat just from the sight. Minseok is gorgeous. He takes pride in his body, loves eating healthy and working out and so it shows. His chest is solid and firm, his biceps and triceps flex effortlessly and Sehun has to stop himself from drooling. Sehun's too caught up in admiring Minseok's body when Minseok brings his hand back and smacks his ass once more. Harder this time. The initial sting hurts and makes Sehun cry out but Minseok kneads the reddened area until the tingly pain turns warm and soothing again. “Yes, fuck. Minseok. Again.” Minseok spanks him again. His firm hand connecting with the tender flesh has tears prickling in the corners of Sehun’s eyes all the while he’s moaning and writhing beneath him. Minseok alternates between cheeks, smacking the same spots repeatedly and each time he smoothes the sting. He continues until both of Sehun's cheeks are red and irritated. Sehun swears he's never been harder in his life.

“Sehun—”

“I want to come so badly, babe. Please make me.”

“Then get comfortable.” Minseok’s voice is low and makes blood rush right to Sehun's cock.

Being on the bed makes it much easier to maneuver around. Sehun takes it upon himself to grab a couple of Minseok’s pillows and place them under his groin, adjusting so his cock can rub smoothly against the soft fabric. With the pillows under him, Sehun’s hips are elevated and it makes it easier to spread himself wide and open for Minseok which Minseok takes full advantage of. Minseok squeezes Sehun's cheeks and in the next moment, Sehun feels Minseok's spit-slicked thumb slide down the cleft of his ass until he reaches his rim. Sehun gasps but doesn't stop him, so Minseok presses the tip of his thumb inside. There's only a little resistance but then Sehun relaxes and makes the softest sounds of encouragement. "Minseok..." He breathes, and Minseok pushes his thumb in a little more. Sehun squeezes tight around him and cants his hips up against his hand.

Sehun moans into the pillow until Minseok's thumb is flush against his stretched pink hole. Slowly, Minseok starts pumping his thumb in and out and Sehun rocks with his movement. The slide of Minseok’s thumb feels incredible but soon the glacial-slow movements become agonizing. Sehun’s been too hard for too long and he wants to come, needs to come. The sensation only increases when Sehun finally starts to rut, using the pillows to create friction on his cock. His cock is already dampening the pillowcase under him, and soon Sehun finds a good pace and starts rocking back against Minseok's hand.

Sehun’s knuckles go white twisting the sheets in his fists. “Min...Min, I’m close…” Minseok makes a satisfying sound in his throat and gives his thumb a couple of good, deep pumps that has Sehun shuddering against the bed. Sehun’s muscles tighten and he trembles into his orgasm, messing the pillow under him with Minseok’s thumb rotating deep inside him. Minseok only moves back when Sehun's movements stall and the muscles stop clenching around his thumb. Sehun sinks onto the bed, spent and breathing heavily.

Sehun doesn’t know how long he lays there, spent on top of the bed, but he blinks a few times when he feels Minseok kiss each of his cheeks before moving up and giving his tattoo a couple of playful kisses.

“How was that?” Minseok asks, voice husky and deep.

The feeling of saliva dripping and cooling over his entrance along with the throbbing sensation is obscene and filthy so of course, Sehun’s answer is, “Amazing. So fucking amazing.” Sehun feels the bed dip behind him so he turns and places a hand on Minseok's forearm, stopping him. The confused look on Minseok's face eases when Sehun says, "I want you to come on me."

"How?"

"With you dick," Sehun replies cheekily, earning a smack on the back of his thigh.

"Jokes on you, I like it when you spank me." Sehun winks and Minseok rolls his eyes. "You shit," he murmurs. "I meant how do you want me." Instead of answering verbally, Sehun moves to bring his knees under him to settle on on fours, presenting his ass to Minseok. "Like this," Sehun says. "Fuck my thighs."

Minseok doesn't waste any more time. At Sehun's request, Minseok removes his shirt first, folding it neatly and placing it on the bed just to annoy Sehun. Then he reaches over Sehun to the side table where he stashes the lube in the back of the top drawer. Minseok pops the lid open and smears a generous amount on his fingers then recaps the bottle, tossing it on the bed somewhere. He makes sure first that Sehun is comfortable before positioning himself behind Sehun. "Yes," Sehun answers eagerly and spreads his legs a little wider, inviting Minseok. Minseok first smears the lube between Sehun's thighs before pulling down the band of his pants and coating his cock with the remaining lube on his hand.

Moving closer to Sehun, Minseok places his cock between Sehun's thighs and Sehun presses his legs together as tight as he can. "God, you have such a nice cock. I'm sad it's not in my mouth." Sehun pants and clenches his thighs tightly around Minseok, earning a muffled grunt from him. "Next time," Minseok promises, taking a handful of Sehun's ass in each hand and pulls out slowly then pushes back in just as slow. The heat of Sehun's thighs feel amazing around his cock and for a brief moment, Minseok wonders how Sehun's ass would feel around him. Under him, Sehun is moaning and fisting the sheets in his fists, pressing his face into the pillows under him as he moves his ass back against Minseok's thrusts. It’s a difficult position to move smoothly, but Sehun manages. He can feel the warm slick from Minseok’s cock smear against his thighs. Minseok must be close. Sehun lifts onto his hands and reaches up to hold on to the headboard extending his slim figure and using the new position as leverage. Minseok’s hold is still tight on his hips, bruising even as Sehun’s forced back. 

Minseok’s movements become frantic as he chases his orgasm. Sehun wants to see him, to see Minseok’s blissed-out face so he peers over his shoulder and looks at Minseok. He whimpers seeing Minseok’s lips parted, dry from heavy, warm breaths, his face pink. Sehun travels up to lock eyes with Minseok. Sehun rests his cheek on his arm and watches Minseok move his firm grip from his hips and to his ass; squeezing and groping the plush flesh, eliciting a high pitch moan from Sehun. Minseok continues to massage Sehun’s ass and Sehun continues to moan out pathetically until finally in a few short snaps of his hips Minseok stills and comes with a light, shuddering moan. They stay like this for several moments, catching their breath.

When Minseok pulls away and Sehun rolls over on his backside and spreads his thighs, watching the residue of lube and cum seeping down the inside of his thighs. It’s hot and sticky. "Hang on," Minseok says, getting off the bed and heading toward the bathroom. He returns with a wet rag and begins to clean Sehun up than himself. He takes the rag back in the bathroom and throws it in the hamper, stopping at his dresser for a pair of sweats on his way back. By now, Sehun has thrown the dirtied pillow on the ground and is nestling himself on the other side of the bed -- the clean side and under the comforter. Minseok would scold him if he didn't already have to wash the bedsheets. "We should shower," Minseok suggests, standing next to the bed. Sehun looks up at him from his blanket burrito and his bottom lip sticking out, pouting. He's so damn cute.

"I'd rather sleep..." Sehun mumbles and rolls over.

Minseok rolls his eyes fondly and kneels on the bed, reaching over to turn Sehun towards him but Sehun stubbornly doesn't budge. "We need to make dinner," Minseok says and Sehun makes a cute but petulant huff but finally rolls back over to face him. "Then let's make dinner."

"Shower first."

"Minnie..."

"We're gross and I don't want to handle our food with gross sex-hands."

Sehun giggles and sits up. He reaches out with his ‘sex’ hands and cups Minseok's cheeks. They're so soft and squishy in his hands and he can't help but squeeze them. Minseok's lips purse. He looks unamused but Sehun gives his squished, plump lips a kiss before letting go. Minseok deadpans at him and Sehun crumbles under his look. "Okay fine," Sehun says, pouting his lip again as Minseok gets off the bed to start the shower. "But I want more kisses first.”

Minseok stops in his tracks and turns around. He rolls his eyes with a smile when Sehun motions grabby hands at him. Of course, Minseok can’t resist and wanders back over to Sehun. He gets back on the bed and leans in. Sehun welcomes him and Minseok gives him a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. “I’ll give you more kisses once we’re clean and wait for the food to cook, okay?”

This time Sehun doesn’t pout when Minseok pulls away, instead, he smiles and nods, accepting Minseok’s hand to pull him off the bed.

They shower, change the bed sheets and start dinner. 

While dinner is cooking, Sehun and Minseok make their way to the couch where Sehun straddles Minseok’s lap and kisses him soft and slow.

Dinner’s going to taste amazing but nowhere near as amazing as Minseok tastes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> I know this is the second xiuhun fic but I love them, too.  
> Also, be on the lookout for xiutaohun, just sayin'
> 
> Comments or suggestions are always appreciated!! (Kudos too ^^)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MlNMOONGlE) | [Tumblr](https://mlnmoongle.tumblr.com/) | [CC](https://curiouscat.me/MlNMOONGlE)


End file.
